Valentine Confession
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: "Kourin-san...C-Can.." Both bluenette and the blonde idol were blushing very red, Aichi took a breath and gathered up all of his courage "Can...I-I have lunch w-with you!" Aichi said as he handed the bento to the blonde idol and Kourin just stood there dumbfounded ONESHOT


**HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES DAY! I'm the most worst person alive to make a oneshot after the event which is already FINISHED! Just kidding, I was pretty busy so I wasn't really able to update the other fanfics so I'm very sorry, and that I will try my best and all of my best to update cause school is seriously in my way and I'm already graduating so a lot of schedules are pressure in me**

**Ren: I hope Ari-chan gets lots of medals~!**

**Arissa: I don't really know how much do I have**

**Misaki: You should focus on school more since it's ending**

**Arissa: And I'm so happy summer is coming!**

**Aichi: But you won't be able to see your classmates and bestfriends again Arissa-san**

**Arissa: True, but we can just talk n facebook so it's fine, now, Kourin disclaimer!**

**Kourin: Disclaimer - Arissa dows not own Cardfight Vanguard nor the characters, BushiRoad owns it, if she did then she could be really rich right now...**

**Arissa: Now, let's ride on the love bows people!**

* * *

"Kai-kun!"

The brunette named Toshiki Kai, looked back to see a boy with blue hair which was some what gravity defying and was approaching at him

"Aichi..." Kai murmered as the bluenette panted from the long distance he ran from

"I have something important to tell you!" Aichi said to Kai which made him a bit surprised, Kai's heart started beating fast, what was this feeling?

"I..." The brunette was getting nervous on what The shy bluenette was going to say

"I...want you to..." Kai was seriously getting nervous, why on cray was he feeling like this?

"I want you to have a cardfight with me!" Kai mentally face palmed

SCREW IT!

He said in his head, while Aichi got confused on what he doing

"Umm...Kai-kun?" The brunette suddenly went back to where he was, which was Earth of course with a bluenette which he thought was going to confess to him that he stalks him every each day, where he goes and what ever he does, but no he wanted a cardfight with him

"Fine, I'll have a cardfight with you..." The bluenette suddenly smiled in which the brunette thought was too adorable as he tried to stop blood coming out from his nose, as they walked to card capital, he noticed the bluenette was humming to himself and had a smile on his, a very obvious smile that he was planning somthing, Kai suddenly thought that was he going to give him a surprise and confess to him?

Of course not!

The brunette already knows that Aichi has a gigantic crush on the blonde ultra-rare idol, Kourin Tatsunagi, since it was very obvious in us eyes in the first place, which makes him curious on why does Aichi secretly stalk him, when he liked the blonde idol

Kai sighed at the thought that does world even know the word "common sense" or even "logic" he doesn't even know why he was not fated to with the bluenette

It's not because he likes him of course!

He never thought of liking the bluenette, even though he was too cute on everytime he smiles at him and suddenly gets embarrassed that he cheeks becoming very red that he wanted to pinch the bluenette's cheeks so much, and especially if the bluenette makes a little physical contact with him makes him want to do something with him

"Kai-kun?" He snapped backed to the real world and looked at Aichi who had a confused yet very cute face

"Does Ren-san like you?" The brunette sudenly flinched at that question

REN DOESN'T LIKE HIM

If you ask why it's because, he's stalking a certain blonde aqua force user who has two girls who follows yet doesn't feel anything for them, and of course that guy is Souryuu Leon, Ren already liked Leon ever since he saw him, he suddenly tried to become close to him by dragging him around with him or either stalking and take as many pictures as he wants

"He doesn't like me..." The brunette replied and which made Aichi relieved

"Really? Well that's nice to hear!" Aichi said happily as the two continued to walk to card capital, though he was surprised at what the bluenette said

Did he meant that he was happy to hear that Ren doesn't like him?

Many questions went to his mind, is Aichi finally going to go gay for him and confess his love for him and that he stalks him in whatever he does?

"Kai-kun I have something to say to you!" Kai stopped thinking and listen to what the bluenette said

"I'm in a relationship with Kourin-san!" Kai felt happy yet his heart broke into million of pieces

~O~

Though excuse me but this is not the real plot of this story as I'm not shipping Kaichi, this was just a little fanservice for some Yaoi fans, no onto what really is the the real story!

~O~

"Ohayou Aichi" The bluenette, Aichi Sendou looked around to see the blonde idol, Kourin Tatsunagi, who walked to him

"Ohayou Kourin-san!" Aichi greeted back in which made the blonde idol blush a little as she saw him smile, it was valentine's day and Kourin made chocolates for the person she likes and to her friends too, though she wish she has the courage to confess to the guy she likes, which was the person standing beside her, as the two walked to Miyaji Academy

"Kourin-san, today is valentines right?" The bluenette asked the blonde idol, and thought on hiw stupid he was aasking a question like that, it's because he forgot of course until he noticed people getting lovey-dovey and all

"You forgot, did you?" Kourin sighed and Aichi just laughed nervously, he remembered he should mark his calender important events, aside from tournaments next time

"K-kind of..." The bluenette nervously replied in which Kourin thought was so cute

A few mintues of walking they arrived Miyaji Academy and saw a few decarations of hearts, streamers and stickers which were all colored pink or red as that was always the color of valentines, Kourin just was a bit annoyed on how serious this school takes this event while Aichi sweatdropped

"The school looks...fine today..." The bluenette again mentally face palmed at his stupid remark again...they just proceeded to their classroom and sat on there seats while they're classmates were talking about crushes, gifts, confessions, dates and other things to be talked about on valentines

The blonde idol sighed as she looked outside as she realized that she will have a moutain of chocolates tomorrow, but she realized the bag she had and hid it so that no one will get suspicous of her, Kourin decided to talk to the bluenette, as Aichi was looking through his deck

"Aichi..." Kourin said but the bluenette didn't look at her except he just kept looking through his deck, the blonde idol was getting a bit annoyed for Aichi not responding

"Aichi!" Kourin half-yelled and the bluenette flinch and turned to an annoyed blonde idol, he slightly smiled in way of saying he was sorry

"What's wrong with you?" Aichi just sheepishly scratched his cheek

"It's nothing Kourin-san..." Kourin just sighed and Aichi felt a bit disappointed of making the idol a bit annoyed as instead looked outside, he turned back to his and slammed his head slightly to his desk

'What's wrong with you Aichi! You just made her angry, even though you were planning to confess to her today...' Aichi felt very stupid for making his crush angry because of him, he sighed as his face was on his desk

Class started as their adviser came, they greeted their teacher and continued with class, Aichi sometimes caught Kourin glance at him but then turned as he was sometimes called by the teacher to answer some questions in the board

A few hours later, the bell rang and it was lunch break, the students going out with their certain significant others to eat with them sweetly, Aichi stood up, but noticed Kourin busy writing something in her notebook, he wanted her to join with them to eat lunch, but instead didn't disturb her and went with Naoki and Shingo in the cafeteria, Misaki was going to join but she had something in class for a while so she planned to join later

The arrived in the cafeteria, with Naoki saying that they should fight after they eat there lunches to become more stonger, Shingo then started arguing with him, and the war again started from the two, Aichi then realized something, he looked outside and had the feeling like he should go back to the classroom

"Um...Komoi-kun and Naoki-kun..." The two stopped arguing and payed attention to the bluenettte

"I think I forgot something in the classroom, I'll be back in awhile, and both of you could start eating and have card fights..." Naoki and Shingo glanced at eachother while both just gave a reassuring smile

"I understand Aichi!" The Narukami user said

"We can wait for you always Sendou-kun" Shingo fixed his glasses as it reflected to the light, Aichi smiled at the sight of what great friends he has, he put his bento down then, then left the two as they started to argue again

Aichi walked to the classroom, as he opened the slide door, he was a bit surprised to see a bento placed on his desk, he got closer to his seat and saw a folded letter, which he expects it was a letter for him, he got the folded piece of paper beside the bento, and unfolded it to read what it say, Aichi got even more surprised to see that the person who wrote the letter was Kourin

_I'm sorry for getting a bit mad on you, in the morning, I just got a bit angry for you not noticing me, so...as an apology, I want you to eat this bento I placed on your desk, I'm sorry again and I hope you like the bento, which I-I made..._

_Kourin_

The bluenette smiled a little since the blonde idol forgave him, he thought of an idea to get even with her, than he got an idea, he got the bento and placed the letter in the pocket of his school jacket, and left the classroom while holding the bento, Aichi searched for the Kourin, in every classroom he could think where she could be, he went to the rooftop and she wasn't there, as he thought that would be the place for most character development to happen, but he slide off the thought and continued to search for Kourin

"I wonder where is Aichi?" Naoki said, he then got up from his chair to go out from the cafeteria, until just then, Aichi passed by, I mean ran by

"Aichi! Where are you going?" Aichi turned to respond to the Narukami user

"Somewhere! Can we eat together on a other day Naoki-kun?" Aichi said

"Of course Aichi!" Aichi then waved

"Thanks Naoki-kun!" Aichi waved to him then continued on finding on the idol

He stopped as he arrived in a certain room, which was the cardfight club, as he slid the door he saw Kourin and was happy to finally find her, talking to a lavender head, as soon as Misaki saw the bluenette, she made her move

"I think we can continue this conversation later Kourin, I remembered that I should get some things arranged, so I'll see you later" Misaki waved to her and started to leave the room, but as soon as she was about to leave, she mouthed something to Aichi then left the two alone, nervousness filled the bluenette as they both were alone

"What do you want Aichi?" Kourin said in a bit angered tone, she may have forgave him through the letter but not in person, Aichi slowly approached the blonde idol, wih a bit of distance between them, blushing red from the nervousness he slowly say what he was going to say

"I-I'm sorry Kourin-san..." He apologized but with stuttering, Kourin smiled as he apologized and how he looked cute blushing, Aichi lowered his head as he was going to continue

"A-and, Can..." Aichi faced blushed very red 'Come on Aichi! Say it!' he said in his mind, the blonde idol blushed a bit as she didn't expect the bluenette was still gooing to continue and saw him blushing very red too, her mind got one idea

Is Aichi going to confess to her?

Her face blushed a bit more at that thought, she thought it was ridiculous, as where on cray she got that idea

"C-Can..." Aichi who was still trying to say what he is going to say gathering up all the courage his has, two persons getting very nervous of what kind of scene is happening now

"C-Can you eat lunch w-with m-me?" Aichi bowed and handed the bento on which Kourin gave her, the blonde idol who just stood there dumbfounded, tried to process his words, and realized

He just wanted to eat lunch...with her

Kourin chuckled a bit, thinking that the Sendou Aichi confessing to her would be happening? she was a bit sad on that may not happen, but still chuckled on her stupidity, Aichi stood straight and got confused, did he mess up and say something wrong? the bluenette got embarrassed on what a fess up he is

"Of course Aichi!" Kourin replied as she stopped chuckling and smiled to him, which made him blush a bit and happy too

They both ate lunch together in the club, chatting and laughing too, Kourin treasured this moment, and thought that maybe she shouldn't confess to him yet as she didn't want break this relationship she has with Aichi, and she thought that maybe seeing him happy makes her happy too, maybe just staying friends would be okay, maybe not confessing is fine and she can do that in a later time, She just smiled at the bluenette who smiled at return to her, and she wants to treasure that smile forever

Lunch was finished, and the two went back walking to the classroom, still talking

"Oh! Here's the bento Kourin-san, the food was really delicous" Aichi said which made the idol blush a bit and thanked him for it as they walked back to the classroom, she then had the idea of making lunch for Aichi from now, The two went back to their seats as class started

~O~

"It finally ended!" The spikey red haired guy said as he stretched his arms, while the guy with the glasses just insulted him again and the war started again, Aichi fixed his stuff same with Kourin, who thought that maybe she shouldn't give her choclates yet, as she got the paperbag and placed it beside her school bag, Aichi noticed the paperbag and got curious

"What's the paperbag for Kourin-san?" Kourin just flinch a little and hid the paperbag behind her schoolbag

"It's nothing Aichi!" The bluenette was confuse of her sudden nervousness, but then shook off

the thought and didn't question anymore

"Aichi! Me and Shingo with boss lady are going to go card capital first, so you guys could just catch up" Aichi nodded then the two left the room with the two alone again, Aichi thought that this might be the perfect timing to confess on what he really feels towards the blonde idol

"Umm...I" The two said in unison and were both a bit surprised

"You can go first Kourin-san" The blonde idol just shook her head

"It's okay Aichi, you can start" Kourin gestured her to start, and the bluenette nodded and started blushing as he took a deep breath and got all the courage he had left inside as he was blushing a bit

"Umm...Kourin-san, I've been w-wanting to say this, in a long time, I-I..." Kourin blushed a but on what he was going to say as the bluenette got more nervous and began looking away

"I-I began to notice on how b-beautiful you are, ever since I get to know you better...a-and that you're always good at something especially in cardfights too..." The bluenette started twiddling his fingers as he looked down, face as red a stawberries and Ren's amazingly long hair

"I-I began to realize, I have some kind of feeling when I-I'm with y-you, everytime when we're alone, I-I began to get nervous and get shy and blush, and that's because...I-I..." The bluenette hid his face with his bangs as he was very nervous to say it, Kourin's heartbeat was beating fast too, as she was getting nervous on what the bluenette is going to say to her, is this a confession? No! She already said to herself that it would be ridiculous that Aichi would confess to her, but why is she having the feeling that's what happening right now

"I-I... I L-" but as all the confessions are, someone really has to ruin it

"AICHI!" The turned too Naoki who open the slide door, then was pushed away by Misaki, as she smiled nervously at them

"Please don't mind us" Misaki then closed the slide door and the two can hear Naoki in pain as they sweatdropped

"Um...So Aichi, what were you going to say?" Aichi turned to the idol, but then he just looked down in a slight smile

"Nevermind on what I just said Kourin-san!" The bluenette waved his hand in denial and smiled, but, it wasn't really a smile from Kourin's pespective, she got a bit disappointed again on the bluenette and just sighed

"Aichi...you're really stupid..." Aichi flinch at the idol's remark, Kourin then begin to get something from the paperbag, The bluenette widen his eyes to see it was a box of chocolates, he blushes as he had an idea on what she was going to do, Kourin then walked a bit closer to him, handing the chocolates

"Here...I-It's for you..." She blushed a bit as Aichi accepted the chocolates and thanked her

"And I have s-something to say..." Aichi then listened to the blonde as she took a deep breath and had a blush on her cheeks

"ILOVEYOUAICHI!" She said in a fast tone in which the bluenette wasn't able to catch up with the words...

"Um...Kourin-san can you repeat please..." Aichi slightly smiled while Kourin just crossed her arms

"I-I'm not going to say it again...but" She walked to him and brought her mouth near to his ear towhisper which made the bluenette to begin blushing very red again

"I Love you Aichi..." She whispered and the bluenette felt like he wanted to faint from those words, the idol notice the bluenette in a bit of a daze, from her sudden confession and she just giggled, as Aichi heard it, he returned from his daze and thought how stupid he was just standing

"You're really cute Aichi" Kourin smiled while Aichi pouted a little

"I'm not the cute one! Kourin is the one who is...c-cute" Kourin blushed but smiled at the look of his face

"And, I l-love Kourin-san too..." He had a blush but he smiled to her as he finally said it to her crush, Kourin was happy to hear that they have mutual feelings for eachother, both started laughing and fixed their stuff and left the classroom to go to Card Capital, in the meanwhile, the three people who were watching smiled at the sweet scene between the two

"Those two are really perfect for eachother..." Misaki said and Shingo agreed with Naoki

"Now, how about we go to card capital, before both of them might get suspicous that we weren't there" Misaki glared at the two and they got afraid and agreed to her as the two started to run off to card capital, Misaki just sighed at the two a began walking too

"I wonder if Toshiki will be happy that I'm going to give him some chocolates..." Misaki muttered and went her way to card capital, as the new couple held hands and headed to the shop

* * *

**That was long! Wow I never made a one shot as a long as this in the first place, thanks to my cousin who helped me with this oneshot, I hope you guys love the AiKou parts and there was a sprinkle of Kaisaki too so I hope you guys like it**

**Misaki: Since you actually missed valentines day last week**

**Arissa: Yes, because I had practice and went home late too**

**Ren: It's okay Ari-chan~**

**Arissa: That worse part is that I can't turn on the computer...**

**Kai: Then you can't do anything about it...**

**Arissa: *cries in despair***

**Aichi: A-Anyways, please leave a review because Arissa's cousin would love to hear your feedbacks and your reactions, and favorite if you like the story and follow Arissa-san if you want to know more new stories that she's going to make**

**Ren &amp; Miwa: See you in the next story!**


End file.
